This research will design and implement an interactive voice response (IVR) program to screen for early dementia and provide referral information to local and regional resources for further information, assessment, and potential treatment. By demonstrating adequate sensitivity and specificity of the computerized screening instrument, the scientific justification for differential patient referral will be provided. Elderly patients being evaluated by a clinician will be asked to call the IVR screening system during their clinical visit and respond to a full- structured, computer administered interview. Their responses will be compared to results faxed to a study coordinator by the evaluating clinician, permitting derivation of a scoring algorithm optomized for the greatest differential screening sensitivity and specificity. Public interest in and willingness to use this technology will be assessed by advertising the availability of the screening and referral modules through a toll-free telephone number. Caller volume and estimates of the number of individuals indicating contact with file IVR system at the referral sites will provide data for analysis. The long-term objective of this project is to facilitate initiation of dementia treatment earlier in the course of the disease, promoting preservation of functional independence and quality of life and delaying patient institutionalization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Early identification and treatment referral of dementia patients will promote awareness and sales of antidementia pharmaceutical compounds. Manufacturers will thus be willing to support early detection and referral services. Treatment providers will also benefit from referrals and will be willing to subscribe to the service. Finally, social benefits of delaying costs associated with institutionalization would be a cost-effective investment of public funds for system support.